Various cushions and travel pillows have been proposed in the prior art to address the problems of supporting a human being's neck and head while resting in a seat during traveling.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,692 discloses a support for the neck and head of a human being, comprising a right and a left elongate support member, and a collapsible intermediate section interconnecting the right and left support members. The support members are adapted to extend in the human being's cranial-caudal direction and to support a right and a left portion of the back head and neck. Each of the support members and the intermediate section is sufficiently bendable to conform to the natural contour of the left and right neck and head portions of the human being. However, as soon as the neck and head of the human being no longer apply a force to the support members, the support members will restore their natural, elongated shapes, and the human being will have to rearrange the support members in order to restore the support of the head and neck.